


年操番外

by sunny8772



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny8772/pseuds/sunny8772
Summary: *ooc*色老頭山*高二影山x高一日向*稍微變得成熟的影山 和 莽撞青澀的日向*日向是新入學生前情提要：在國中比賽時，國二的日向和國三的影山相遇。影山升入高中後，意外遇見國三的日向。後來兩人約定一起打球。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 10





	年操番外

「大家好！我是一年級的日向翔陽！請多多指教！」  
自日向遞出入部申請以來，已經過一個月了。  
看到他如此熟練地和部員快速混熟，還是有些微妙的不爽感。  
也不是有太多意見，只是希望他的目光更多的放在自己身上，或者放在排球練習上。  
影山沈默地轉動著手上的球，盯著前方，一記跳發完美落地。

「喔喔喔喔不錯嘛！影山前輩！」那傢伙擠眉弄眼的湊過來，誇張地稱讚者。刻意拉長的音調，讓影山心生煩躁。

「吵死了！」影山單手捏緊日向的臉頰，四指和大拇指同時對左右臉頰施力，讓他迫不得已嘟起嘴來，像是可笑的小丑。  
「嗚嗚喔喔喔，放開笨蛋山！」日向掙扎著，試圖往影山手上吐口水。  
「髒死了⋯你這個呆子！」影山咆哮著，捏的更緊了。

「喂！那邊一二年級的！別吵架了！」遠處傳來緣下的勸阻聲。  
「蛤？影山，對著後輩做什麼呢！」田中龍之介沖上前來護住日向。  
「沒什麼。」影山撇看眼神鬆開日向。  
「田中前輩⋯⋯」日向淚眼汪汪地看著田中，在田中保證會護著他的同時，躲在了田中身後對影山做了鬼臉。  
「哈哈哈哈翔陽放心吧！我也會保護你的！畢竟我也是前輩呢！」西谷夕大聲地說著拍擊胸膛。  
什麼啊這傢伙⋯  
影山惡狠狠瞪著日向，在腦內開始思考怎麼料理他。

「不過啊⋯感覺影山和日向關係很好呢！」谷地仁花笑著搔了臉頰。「是從以前就認識了嗎？」  
「啊算是吧。」影山回答。  
「對的！那個人以前可是超超超級可怕的傢伙！日向我啊！可是花了很大勇氣才降伏他呢！」日向得瑟地說著，又遭到了影山的捏頭攻擊。  
⋯⋯  
蓬鬆柔軟的髮絲穿過手中，就像是握住一整顆太陽。  
他無意識地將那惱人的橘髮按住。  
「影山？」感受難得溫柔的觸碰，日向疑惑地看向影山。  
影山淺淺泛著漣漪的眼神吸引著日向不由自主靠近他。  
「你⋯⋯」日向忍不住開口。  
「好了！歸位了！」緣下前輩喊著，周圍的人都開始動作起來。  
「沒什麼。」影山說，「練習吧。」  
日向露出困惑又稍顯不安的神情。

那呆子，肯定有多想了吧。  
影山想著稍微有些懊惱。  
如何克制自己的感情這件事，從來沒有嘗試過。所以有時候不經意的露出來也是沒辦法的事情吧。

⋯⋯  
「上次的排球錄影帶還沒看完吧？等等去你家看吧！」  
收拾排球場的時候，這麼被日向問了。  
「嗯。」就這麼把日向帶了回家。

然而直到看到他盤著腿穿著短袖褲坐在沙發上，才意識到了不妙。  
眼前的是已經看過成千萬次的經典排球影帶，和那些相比起來，旁邊這傢伙露出的大腿根，纖細的脖頸和興奮的笑容才更惹人注意。

影山將毯子塞到了日向懷裡。  
「抱著。」他說著，死死地將毯子四角都按緊了，裹住了日向的身體。  
「等等為什麼啊！好熱！」日向掙扎地動彈起來，又被影山連同被子整個抱進懷裡。  
「唔！放開—！」日向雙手推打著影山的肩膀，試圖從被子裡鑽出來。  
「該死、不要亂動！」影山咬著牙抱得越緊。  
「救——唔唔唔！」脫口而出的呼喊直接被影山用嘴巴堵住。  
影山兇狠地親吻著，手臂死死的錮緊了日向的肩膀。他焦灼的吮吸日向的嘴唇，把它變得濕答答的，然後又嘗試伸進舌頭。  
「——！」日向捶打著影山，強硬地拉開彼此的距離。  
日向低著臉，耳朵被燒得通紅。他的身體還在發軟，歪歪的依靠在影山的臂彎中。  
「我⋯」影山有點發愣，他看著被親的嘴唇通紅的日向。吞嚥了一下口水，又馬上放開對方。  
想要說的話堵在口中說不出來，他僵持了一陣敗下陣來。  
「呆子，我喜歡你。」  
「什麼啊？」日向笑得抖起肩膀，「你這傢伙告白也這麼不情不願的嗎？」  
日向抹掉笑出的淚，湊近影山的臉，吐息噴灑在彼此臉上。「喜歡你。」  
不知不覺，嘴唇又交纏在一起。  
短袖上衣早已被掀開來，風灌進日向的衣服裡，讓日向的乳首不禁挺立起來。  
影山親吻著日向的脖子、鎖骨，手在日向上身滑動著。他雙手捏著日向的乳頭，刮弄揉捏滾圓的乳粒，在日向喘息的時候又輕輕彈了一下乳尖，引得日向不可克制的顫抖起來。  
「夠了⋯影山、前輩。」日向抖著嗓音，雙手抓住了影山在他胸前肆虐的兩隻手。  
影山低頭隔著衣物親吻日向的胸膛，含住右邊的乳尖嘖嘖的吮吸著。他用舌尖勾勒它的形狀，粗糙的布料和濕潤的舌頭摩擦著日向的乳頭，酸澀的感覺從下腹升上來。  
影山用舌頭扇打著日向的乳頭，然後像是孩子一般鼓起腮幫子用力吸允起來。  
「吚啊啊—」日向挺起胸膛，雙手指甲死死扣進了影山的手臂中。「不要——啊」他哭著嗓音，胸膛卻是更貼近影山。  
影山執著地親吻著日向的胸膛，像是要貼近日向的心。他用臉頰去磨蹭日向的平坦的胸部，被吸的紅腫的乳肉被柔軟細緻的臉頰大幅度左右磨蹭著，隱隱傳出艱澀的難耐感。  
「不要—— 好難受——」日向哭著雙腿夾住了影山的腰，他的下體早已興奮地吐出液體。  
影山抬起頭伸手抓住日向下面，感受到布料隱隱濡濕了一小塊，「這不是興奮起來了嗎？」  
影山用手背磨蹭著，又用細嫩的指尖隔著衣物感受日向的下體觸感。  
「在跳動著。」影山說，「真色情啊。」  
日向睜開滿是水色的眼，憤憤的咬了一口影山的臉。  
「那你就是色老頭子！」日向咬牙切齒地說著。  
影山扒開日向短褲，連同內褲一起丟在地上。  
「喂！你也要脫！」日向睜眼看他，上手就把影山的衣物胡亂脫了下來。  
影山伸手撫弄著小日向。指尖仔細地磨蹭著，一毫米一毫米感受日向身體。  
「唔、摸大力一點。太慢了。」日向埋怨。  
他張開大腿，伸手握住影山的手，讓他大力套弄。  
「你也太興奮了吧，小色鬼。」影山拿眼看著他，「知道了手拿開。」  
日向躺在沙發上呻吟著指揮影山的動作。  
「對，那邊大力一點。等等太快了！」  
日向曲起雙腿，雙腳僵硬的撐在空中，大腿肌肉顯示出用力過度的青筋。  
「哈啊—」隨著大腿挺動，射了出來。  
影山用射出的精液，塗抹在日向的大腿根上，他的手描摹著日向的筋肉，手指肚按著那個弧度緩慢地移動。  
「咕—」日向吞嚥了一下口水，「你是在決定我的死法嗎？那個眼神、好可怕。」  
「只是在想要怎麼吃掉你而已。」影山回應，「腿再張開一點。」  
「不要、好可怕。」日向瑟縮著身體，「吃掉我是什麼意思？」  
「我可是前輩，聽我的。」影山威脅者，用手掌拍打日向的腿根，「快點給我張開。」  
日向發抖著微微張開腿，又被影山直接拉開更大的角度固定住。  
「唔痛！」日向叫著抖動著腿，大腿青筋都顯露出來。  
影山俯身一點點吻過大腿青筋，在腿肉以及下體的薄弱交界處，輕輕的咬住用牙齒磨蹭。  
影山用食指和姆指在日向穴口撥弄著，指尖伸進穴口往外彈動。  
在日向忍受不住，伸手制止他時，兩隻手指肚相貼，便直直鑽進日向體內。  
「嗯、不要玩我。」日向縮緊穴口，羞恥的紅了臉，「拜託了、影山前輩。」  
影山興奮地舔著嘴角，直起身手大力按住日向的大腿肌肉。  
下體抵住日向穴口直接送進去。  
日向驚喘著忍受奇異的鼓脹感。他用雙手摀緊自己的嘴，下腹往上用力挺著，在影山下體滑出去一些的時候，又被死死抵住進地更深。  
「哈——」日向仰著頭，淚水克制不住從眼眶流下。  
「啪。」影山用手掌打了日向屁股，發出響亮的拍擊聲。「放鬆。你夾的太緊了。」  
日向羞恥的哭紅了眼，被影山教導墊球手臂姿勢時被糾正的語句，被此刻說了出來讓日向羞恥又不甘。  
他忍不住夾的更緊，腸肉害羞地蠕動裹緊自己身體內的東西。  
「不、不要打。」日向驚叫著躲避影山接連不斷的拍打。  
通紅的臂部被手掌大力的拍打著，像是被當作小孩子而被處罰一樣，讓日向哭叫起來。  
影山用手磨蹭日向緊實的臂肉，五指抓緊日向的臂部捏弄著。  
他的手指在日向的臂縫處摩擦，讓那裡變的火熱又難耐。  
日向的呼吸變的粗重起來。  
他們緊緊擁抱彼此，影山大力的抽動著，啃咬日向的身體。  
「啊——」日向抑制自己發抖的身體，低低喊叫起來。「那裡好奇怪唔、啊——」  
日向臉頰發紅，眉頭皺在一起，發出難耐的呻吟。  
「喜歡的吧。」影山下體脹大，眼神興奮著大力抽插磨蹭讓他奇怪的地方。  
「啊啊——我不要！呃！」日向的腸肉收縮著激烈抖動，把影山攪的越緊。  
日向推打著影山的胸膛，身體顫抖著哭泣。  
「呵啊、嗯」白濁直接噴灑在影山的腹部上。  
他喘息著軟倒下去，又被影山大力操弄。  
下體在他體內蹭弄著，變化角度摩擦腺體。柔軟的腸肉吃力地吞吐著，被性器一下下被迫張開又合上。  
日向的下體艱難地吐出液體來，又被影山用手掌大力搓弄。  
「不會硬不起來了吧？」影山說。  
「你、你才硬不起來。」日向瞪著影山，故意縮緊屁股。  
被腸肉緊緊夾住的下體，直接被弄的射了出來。  
影山趴伏在日向身上喘息著，一點點親吻日向脖頸，啜吸吮吻留下一片片痕跡。  
「喜歡你。」影山含糊的說著，又繼續用嘴吸吮那一塊皮膚。  
他撐起身體，手滑過那一片痕跡，滿意的拉起嘴角。  
「你是我的了。」

「不公平！」日向撲上去舔咬影山的喉結，胡亂的做著標記。  
「呆子你做什麼——」影山驚訝的睜大眼。  
「這樣你也是我的了。」日向說著揚起笑容，「影山前輩。」  
「等一下，為什麼又硬起來了？影山？影山？」日向推擠著影山不斷在他身上親吻的頭。  
「今天沒有人在家。」影山說著，強硬的把自己挺進去。  
「太多了啊！笨蛋山！住手！」日向拿起沙發上的枕頭大力擊打影山。  
「做一下又沒什麼！你也硬了吧！」影山扭曲著臉，搶奪日向手裡的枕頭。  
日向直接跳起來，拿了掉在地上的毯子劈頭蓋住影山的臉，然後用枕頭敲打。  
「日向—翔陽！」影山憤怒的吼著，開始和日向廝殺起來。  
當房間裡都開始飄散枕頭的棉絮時，他們才意識到了不好。  
「喂整理一下吧。」影山說。  
「好。」日向說。  
「都是你的錯，為什麼突然硬起來啊！」日向嘟囔著。  
「是你不好好跟我做吧？」影山回嘴，一邊拿起掃把打掃起家中。  
在這之後，影山的家裡變得異常乾淨。


End file.
